1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging process of a light-emitting diode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wafer-level packaging process of a light-emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
Since light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of long lifespan, small size, high shock-resisting capability, low heat irradiation and low power consumption, etc, the LEDs have been widely applied to home appliances and various equipments to serve as indicators or light sources. Recently, since the LEDs have a general development trend of multi color and high brightness, application of the LEDs now has been expanded to displays, large-scale outdoor display panels and traffic lights, etc., and in the future, the LEDs may even replace tungsten lamps and mercury lamps to serve as illumination light sources with features of both energy saving and environmental protection.
Presently, most of the commonly used LED packages utilize circuit boards or lead frames to serve as carriers for LED chips. In the LED package, the LED chip can be electrically connected to other electronic products through traces of the circuit board and leads of the lead frame. Moreover, the heat generated by the LED chip can also dissipated to external of the LED package through the traces of the circuit board or the leads of the lead frame. However, as a light-emitting efficiency of the LED chip is continually increased, a heat-dissipation problem of the LED chip in the LED package utilizing the circuit board or the lead frame as the carrier cannot be effectively resolved. Therefore, how to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the LED chip to the external of the LED package has become one of the major subjects to designers.